Tears Of A Mother
by darknekogirl16
Summary: A One-shot story that I thought up while listening to music, this one-shot might or might not lead to a story that I'm thinking of doing. Sunstreaker X OC X Sideswipe X OC Younglings, No flames please


**Tears Of A Mother**

**BOOM**

**CRASH**

Shots after shots could be heard as the fight between Autobots and Decepticons went on. Mechs and Femmes along with their Human allies firing and taking cover at and from the Deceptions. Everything was going well for the Autobots as they had the upper hand to this fight that was till.

"NOOO! SUNSHADOW!" a blood red and black Femme screamed.

She watch the Femme youngling get shoot very close to her spark. Sunstreaker turn fast at hearing this as his optics widen seeing the red and yellow youngling go down.

Turning back around fast with a deadly look in his optics as he ran and jump at the one who shoot Sunshadow.

Dropping everying she was doing the Red and Black Femme raced to Sunshadow and fall to her knees as she hold Sunshadow close to her. Sunshdow whine at being moved and at the pain.

"shh sweetspark its going to be alright everything will be just fine" The Femme said with a pain look on her face.

Soon all fighting stop as the Decepticons fleed, Ratchet ran over fast and kneel down scanning Sunshadow, and got a pain look on his face at what he found.

"we need to get her to the medbay and fast" Ratchet said getting up.

The Femme nods and picks up Sunshdow carefully but fast and rushed back to the base.

* * *

Once back at Base. Sunshdow was put in the Medbay as Ratchet shoo everyone out and got started with trying to save the young Femme.

The red and black Femme waiting outside the Medbay staring at the doors with a pain, nervous and worried look. The twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker along with another youngling rush over to the Femme.

"Fireshadow has Ratchet given any word on Sunshadow yet" Sunstreaker asked, with a worried look in his Optics as he wrap his arms around Fireshadow.

with a sob Fireshdow shakes her head and hugs Sunstreaker tightly.

"no nothing yet, oh Sunstreaker I'm so worried for her" Fireshadow cried as Sunsteaker tighten his arms around her.

The Red and Black youngling was holding on to Sideswipe crying. Also as he held her and slightly rocked her to try and calm her down.

* * *

After hours of waiting the Medbay doors finally unlocked and open as Ratchet step out and looked at the four waiting for him. Fireshadow step away from Sunstreaker and to Ratchet with hope and fear in her optics.

Ratchet looked at her with a uneasy look in his optics. That look said it all for Fireshadow as her spark broke.

"m-may I s-see her" Fireshadow asked as she held back her tears.

Ratchet silently nods and steps to the side allowing Fireshadow in. The Medbay doors closed behind her once she rush in.

Ratchet looked at the other three as Sunstreaker stared at him waiting for the him to say something about Sunshadow.

Fireshadow walked over to where Sunshadow was laying as she looked at Sunshadow, her youngling, her sweet youngling.

Sunshadow on-line her optics at the feeling of her _'mother'_ near her. Both knew what was going to happen, no matter how much they both wish it wouldn't, and some way to fix it.

Sunshadow slowly lift her arms with tears going down her face.

"m-mama" Sunshadow said her voice sounding almost like a sparkling wanted to be held.

Fireshadow's spark reach out to her sparkling cry as she hug Sunshadow close to her, while sitting next to her.

"shhh sweetspark I'm here now and I'll never let you go" Fireshadow whisper to Sunshadow as she rocked and cooed at her. It killed her hearing Sunshadow like this, she was always so strong just like her _'Father'._

Fireshadow knew by nightfall it'll all be gone, her sweet strong youngling will be gone forever. It killed Fireshadow all over again at the thought. Soon Sunstreaker and Sideswipe along with Sunshadow's twin Fireswipe was allowed in to see Sunshadow.

Fireshadow almost unwillingly let Sunshadow go so Sunstreaker can hold her.

Sideswipe wrap his arms around Fireshadow feeling her shaking as she holds back the sobs. It killed Sideswipe at seeing their Sparkmate in this much pain.

Along with the pain of what is to be Sunshadow's fate.

Sideswipe felt the pain of his twin through their Bond. He watched his brother hold on to Sunshadow as if she would disappear if he didn't hold her close enough.

In all his life Sideswipe had never seen Sunstreaker cry till this day as he saw tiny wet paths going down his brother's face. After a minute Fireswipe rush over and hug her twin, sobbing loudly as she already felt apart of her was slowly fading away.

It was soon Sideswipe turn to hold Sunshadow as he had to fight hard not to let the tears fall. He held her close to him also scared if he didn't she'll disappear.

They all knew Sunshadow was scared, so very scared that it killed them all to see that look on her young face. She was too young, far to young to have to go through this.

Sunstreaker was so angry with himself he knew he fragging KNEW!, he shouldn't have let her go into battle!. She wasn't train enough and just to fragging young!, but he had let her anyways and now look what happen.

Fireshadow walked over to her Sparkmate and hug him knowing how angry at himself he was as he hug her back tightly.

* * *

Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked into the Medbay where Fireshadow and Sunshadow were. It was getting close to that time and the twins wanted to be by Fireshadow's side when it does happen.

Fireswipe wanted to be too but Sideswipe was scared of what would happen so he put her to bed and promise to be back the minute before it all happen.

But the twins went on alert when they didn't see the two Femmes but Ratchet looked calm. He watch the twins look around the Medbay for the two.

Ratchet had a feeling Fireshadow was going to do this, the thing was where did she take Sunshadow.

* * *

The sound of water crashing on to rock was heard as the water came up to the sand to a point, then wash back out to sea.

Footstep could be heard along with soft whimping, Fireshadow sat down on the sand. Not caring if it got into places as she held her youngling in her lap.

Sunshadow was shaking as she grip her _'mother'_ for dear life.

"mama I'm not ready, there so much I haven't done ... I haven't even found my own sparkmate yet. Much to daddy displease to the thought" Sunshadow said, as Fireshadow saddly laughed at the last part.

"I know sweetspark I know" Fireshadow said softly.

She felt the tug of her Sparkmates knowing they were looking for her and Sunshadow. Fireshadow sent out where she was through their bond. She held Sunshadow closer letting the young Sunshadow cry and hold her tighter.

Word went like wildfire around the base of the youngling's fate. Everyone Autobot and Human alike were sad and the Base was mostly silent.

Everyone awaited the time they all feared.

Half of Sunshadow's spark was shoot off, the fact that she was still on-line this long show just how strong willed she really was.

Sunshadow and Fireshadow watched as the sun slowly set, as each minute that went by made Fireshadow's spark broke more and more.

Sunshadow's grip tighten even more as she started to feel things slowly starting to shut down. Fireshadow looked down at her youngling feeling tears start to fill her optics.

Well Fireshadow sat there and watched her Daughter stare at the setting sun, She went through all the data from the day she found out about carring the twins.

To going to Earth, meeting up with her Sparkmates, the birth of the twins, holding her Sunshadow for the first time. Watching Sunstreaker holding his Daughter for the first time, her first word, first steps, everything.

Fireshadow let out shakie sigh as she held Sunshadow closer, Fireshadow felt one of her Sparkmates getting closer.

Fireshadow held back her sob at feeling Sunshadow's grip go alittle loose. She saw Sunshadow's optics flicker slightly every few minutes.

Sunshadow slowly looked from the sunset that was almost gone to Fireshadow. She had fear and nervousness in her optics as she stared at her _'mother'._

Fireshadow couldn't hold back anymore as she cried and held her youngling closer, and rocks the both of them.

"shhh shhh mama here, I'm never letting go, never letting go" Fireshadow whisper over and over again as Sunshadow cried more shaking.

Sunstreaker made it to the beach and had found Fireshadow as Sunstreaker ran over fast. Sideswipe had went to Fireswipe wanting to be with her when it happens.

All the Autobots and Humans came but stay back and watched with sad eyes/optics, as Sunstreaker kneel down next to Fireshadow.

Sunshadow by now was weakly gripping Fireshadow, as she looked from Fireshadow to Sunstreaker with a weak look.

"d-daddy" Sunshadow said as her voice went in and out.

Sunstreaker almost didn't hear her as he grip Sunshadow's hand tightly.

"I'm here Sunshine I'm here" Sunstreaker said, his voice was shakie as his optics held pain and saddness.

Sunshadow gave a weak smile.

"I l-love you a-all of y-you" Sunshadow said, as Fireshadow cried more.

"we love you too sweetspark" Fireshadow cried, Sunstreaker felt a few tears escape.

"I'm so proud of you sunshine you did so good in battle" Sunstreaker said, as Sunshadow smiled alittle more.

Mirage who Sunshadow has had a crush on for years slowly walked over.

When Sunshadow looked at him she cried alittle more knowing she'll never see him again. He kneel down and grip her other hand, as he stared at her with a sad look.

"listen Sunshadow I know there not much time left but I wanted you to know that.."

Mirage looked down fighting back the tears he felt coming, as Sunshadow stared at him waiting to hear what he had to say.

Mirage looked back up and looked Sunshadow right in the optics.

"I wish I told you sooner thatv.. I love you" Mirage said, as Sunshadow's optics widen.

Her weak spark speed up if only a little, Sunstreaker would of growl at hearing this but with what was going on he stay silent.

Sunshadow smiled as more tears fell down her face.

"I .. I love you t-too I wish I had said that s-sooner too" Sunshadow said.

Mirage gave her a sad smile then glance to Fireshadow and Sunstreaker, as they got the silent message. Sunstreaker mumbled and looked away, Fireshadow gave a small nod with a sad smile.

Sunshadow blinked then her face heat up.

Mirage moved closer and lean down then kissed Sunshadow.

Sunshadow stared then kissed back right away with tears of joy.

After a few minutes Mirage slowly pulled away as Sunshadow stared at him smiling.

"I'm s-so happy" Sunshadow said, as all three smiled back at her with saddness in their optics.

The sun finally disappeared and with that Sunshadow's optics flicker then slowly off-line.

Fireshadow stared as her spark froze, both the mechs next to her stared as they're optics widen.

"sunshadow ...sunshadow! ... SUNSHADOW!" Fireshadow cried loudly, as she held her lifeless body tightly and cried her spark out.

Sunstreaker held Fireshadow close as he silently cried. Mirage stared at Sunshadow as he grip her limp hand. His body started shaking slightly as he put his head down.

Fireshadow didn't care if the Decepticons heard her as she cried out her youngling's name to the sky. Letting out sounds that only a mother who lost their children can make.

Everyone head their heads down, some crying at the lose of Sunshadow.

Sideswipe was holding a trashing Fireswipe as she cried and grip her chestplates.

At feeling the lose of her other half.

Sideswipe held a tight grip on his daughter with a pain look on his face as he was silently crying.

Soon Fireswipe slowly calm down as her body got tired and she was force to go into recharge as Sideswipe held her closer.

* * *

Few days later everyone was standing around a huge hole near the beach, where Sunshadow loved to play when she was younger. The Funeral for Sunshadow went good, the sky was clear and the wind kept it cool.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had their arms around a crying Fireshadow who was holding a crying Fireswipe. They stared at Sunshadow laying on the metal platform with a strong glass case over her that was open for the moment. Because Sunstreaker didn't want his daughter laying in the dirty durt.

Not like it really matter seeing as she was going to be covered in it but there was no point in fighting with him on this.

Flowers were put on Sunshadow's body as Fireshadow watched Mirage walked over with a yellow Lilly in his fingers. He lay it on Sunshadow's body, Lillies were Sunshadow's favorite Flowers.

Mirage lightly ran his fingers over Sunshadow's cheek then slowly backed away letting others put their flowers down on Sunshadow.

Soon the glass case was closed and she was slowly lowered into the ground. Then Jazz and Ironhide started filling the hole as Fireshadow helplessly watched her daughter disappear forever.

When the hole was fill, more flowers were put over the dirt as Optimus push a Stone at the head of the Grave as it said.

_Sunshadow Autobot_

_Friend and Family_

_She will be Missed and Loved_

_KIA_

After a minute everyone started walking off as Fireshadow walked over to the Stone and lightly kissed it.

"mama loves you sweetspark" Fireshadow whispered then put a Lilly on top of the Stone.

Optimus put his hand on Fireshadow's shoulder as she looks up at him.

"you and your family will be giving time off for time to recover for your lose" Optimus said with a sad look in his optics.

Fireshadow nods.

"thank you sir" she said.

Knowing it hurt Optimus just as much as it hurt her, seeing as Optimus thought of Sunshadow like his own daughter as well.

With that said Fireshadow walked off with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Fireswipe back to their _'home'._


End file.
